


At your Window

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Needs a Hug, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper wakes up at a noise coming from her window/ Sometimes superheroes need heroes too</p>
            </blockquote>





	At your Window

A loud crack interrupted Pepper’s dreams and she opened her eyes quickly, glancing around her darkened room before sitting up, grasping at the blanket. 

“Lights!”

The lights came on automatically, shining into all of the dark corners that she couldn’t see before yet just as before nothing was in her room. She grabbed her cell phone and put her feet on the floor, glancing around nervously. She was about to stand up when another crack! Came from her window, a large spectacle that had an amazing view of the city. She gasped and twisted her neck before beginning to walk carefully to the covered windows. In one hand she held her cell phone and in the other hand she held a small gun that she kept by her bedside. Something else hit the window only this time it wasn’t as loud. She took a inhaled slowly before pulling the blinds up and jumping back, holding the gun in front of her as something hit the window again. 

Nothing was there, nothing but the shining lights of the city and the glare of her own reflection in the glass. Something small and round hit the window again and Pepper jumped slightly before approaching the glass and looking down, cautiously. When she glanced down she gasped indignantly and turned quickly to put the gun back on the table before returning, she was mumbling angrily. She opened the window, letting a strong breeze fill up her room and fly her hair behind her, leaning out through the cool breeze. 

“Natasha! What the hell are you doing!?”

Just below the bottom of the window Natasha stood precariously on a ledge, looking up at Pepper and giggling. Her hair was whipping everywhere, sometimes covering her face and causing her to shake her head.

“I’m glad you woke up, I’m almost out of rocks.”

Pepper threw her arms up dramatically and scoffing at the ridiculousness of the situation. She was confused and worried and just plain baffled at this woman whom she had just recently reunited with being underneath her 50 story window. As anybody would be. 

“What are you doing! Get up here!”

Pepper reached her hand down, not even coming close to the woman under her window but the gesture was understood. Natasha vaguely attempted to get on her tippy toes only to fall back on the metal building. 

“It’s really windy up here..”

Pepper, rolled her eyes and reached down farther,

“Of course it’s windy, we’re 50 stories up! Now try to get up here and be careful!”

Natasha shook her head mumbling with an obviously slurred voice, 

“N’kay, I hope you’re not mad…”

Pepper’s face went from worried to stern as she continued to reach down to the agent, 

“Are you drunk, Natasha!?”

She giggled again and put a hand up in a “Little Bit” gesture only to nearly lose her balance and leaning dangerously off the ledge waving her arms back and eyes panicked. Pepper screamed, almost completely hanging her upper body out the window. Natasha gathered herself, seemingly unaffected by her nearly falling to a horrible death. With incredible ease, she lifted herself up from the ledge and swung smoothly into the window, directly into Pepper’s arms. The C.E.O reached past the agent and pulled the window shut, covering it and securing it as if it might suddenly fly open again. She immediately turned her attention to the windswept woman now standing in her room, looking up at her sheepishly. She went past her to the bed and ripped a blanket off, 

“What the hell!?”

Her tone was angry but she was gentle as she placed the blanket over the agent’s shoulders, adjusting it around her hair and wiping some of the soot off the pale woman’s face who stood quietly, guiltily. 

“sit down.”

Natasha obeyed and smiled for the first time as Pepper sat next to her, still fidgeting with the blanket and checking her over.

“What in the world were you doing?”

Pepper’s voice became softer and Natasha smirked, 

“I wanted to ask you a question.”

Pepper crossed her arms, tapping her fingers over her forearms, staring incredulously at the agent.

“And you couldn’t just nock at my door like a normal person?”

She put her arms up and laughed to herself, 

“What am I even saying? Nobody in my life is normal…”  
She sighed, putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes, regaining her composure. 

“What is it you needed to ask me?”

Natasha looked up shyly, the alcohol making her eyes wonder over Pepper’s features, unfocused but determined. 

“I—Wanted to know if maybe you would want to go to dinner with me sometime? You know, like a date.”

Pepper’s face lightened up, looking into Natasha’s eyes as she spoke and she smiled warmly at her question. But that didn’t last long as her features went from warm to severely annoyed. 

“A date! You somehow climbed 50 stories drunk to ask me on a date! You could have died! Ugh! What were you thinking!?”

Natasha made to explain, holding her hands up in defense, 

“Well, I just really wanted to be with you but I was afraid that you would hate me and then I asked Steve about it and he told me to just buck up and ask you.. so here I am.. I wanted to be romantic..”

Natasha brought out a small pile of rocks from her pocket, looking at Pepper hopefully. The C.E.O Sighed, shaking her head and looking away. 

“I don’t think that’s what he meant…”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Natasha still holding her little group of rocks and Pepper looking off in the direction of the window. 

“Oh, Come here.”

Pepper scooted closer and wrapped the agent in a warm hug, Natasha snuggled up into Pepper’s arms and smiled victoriously as the taller woman pulled her close, rubbing her back softly and shaking her head unbelievably, over the younger woman’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for not kicking me out, Pep..”

The C.E.O chuckled, 

“Don’t mention it, I should be getting used to this by now..”

She pulled away from Natasha, still keeping her left arm around the agent’s blanket covered shoulder and looked down at the other woman’s hand, holding the rocks. She put her right hand underneath Natasha’s fingers, inspecting the mix of stone and gravel, before laughing and shaking her head. 

“So you climbed my building and started throwing rocks at my window until I woke up?”  
Natasha nodded her head with a smile,

“What, are you a 17 year old boy?”

Natasha laughed, leaning closer into Pepper’s arm and laying her head on the C.E.O’s shoulder. 

“Well, it works better with a two story house and it seemed like a good idea after I had a few drinks… I just wanted it to be exciting..”

Pepper took the rocks out of the agent’s hand and set them down and then placing a gentle kiss on the younger woman’s forehead. 

“You are exciting, Natasha..”

“Hhmm.. So is that a yes?” 

Pepper giggled and pulled away, looking at the shorter woman in full,

“Yes, Natasha, that’s a yes.. Oh my god! Is that blood!?”

Natasha looked down distractedly,

“Huh?”

Pepper was looking at the patch of blood showing through the blanket near Natasha’s shoulder. The agent threw the blanket off of her and looked down with droopy eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry about your blanket! I can replace it..”

Pepper ignored her and inspected the hole in Natasha’s shoulder with worry as the agent looked at her nonchalantly. 

“That’s a bullet wound, Natasha!”

“Yeah I had a mission just before I came over that went south.. I sewed it up but I must have ripped the stiches, sorry about that..”

Pepper pulled the blanket back over the shorter woman’s arm, ignoring her apologizing.

“Here, keep pressure on that, I’ll be right back.”

Pepper got up from the bed and left in a hurry, coming back a few moments later with a first aid kit only to find the place on her bed empty. She looked around to find Natasha standing by her door politely. 

“I’ll go now, pep, I look forward to dinner”

Natasha smiled innocently, 

“No, sit back down, you’re bleeding out. Now.”

Natasha obeyed, understanding how Potts had kept Tony under control for so many years, 

“It’s not that bad, Pep”

But she didn’t move as Pepper pulled out supplies from the kit and got them ready.

“Wait, you know how to sew up wounds?”

Pepper wipe the wound and began pulling out the broken stitches before she started working to patch up the hole in Natasha’s shoulder. 

“Do you know how long I’ve worked for Tony? Yes, I know how to stitch up wounds.. and burn marks and broken bones…”

Natasha laughed, looking down adoringly as Pepper worked carefully on the bullet wound, grumbling periodically. 

“I’m really sorry about this, Pep. It seemed like a better idea a while ago.. I won’t keep you up any longer.”

Pepper looked up at the agent and the younger woman simply looked like she had had a rough night, she looked like maybe she had been crying. The C.E.O didn’t know what the mission was but whatever it was, it nearly had The black widow beat. Not many people could say that they had a drunk Black Widow throwing rocks at their window’s in the middle of the night, hoping for their attention. 

“Look, why don’t we change that dinner date into a breakfast date? And you can just stay here tonight.”

“Really?”

Pepper had just finished cleaning the wound and she laughed, pulling Natasha back into a gentle hug who welcomed it happily. She kissed the top of Natasha’s head and held her tighter, careful not to bother her stitches. 

“Really, really. You’ll be safe here tonight, superhero.”


End file.
